


Square Up!

by queasyfic



Category: Dream Daddy, Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Foreplay, Hugo speaking Spanish, I'll add more if u want but eh, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wrestling, bc???? why not, but also???, honestly im sorry, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queasyfic/pseuds/queasyfic
Summary: You and Hugo go back to his place after a tiring third date, although, you might have saved just enough energy to see Hugo's finisher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for this diabolical display of smut but BOoooooY Hugo Vega is one hot piece of ass. This fic features some dialog from the actual after-date scene, which I obviously cannot take credit for, I felt it would be effective to include the real dialog to truely integrate it into the story. It also features Hugo speaking Spanish - I'm unsure whether it has been confirmed that he is Mexican but idk??? I always imagine him to be so????? If thats not your thing then sorry kiddo but yeah I hope you like it. You can find me on http://queasyion.tumblr.com !

You get in the passenger side of Hugo’s car, it’s dark and the kids can be seen pushing each other jokingly in the distance - probably teasing Colin about the minutes just passed where his teacher may or may not have called him a bitch. You try not to laugh as you recall, instead you stare at your feet as you realise you’re now alone with a really, really great guy. 

‘God, I’d kill to kiss him - or, y’know, wrestle.’ you think to yourself. 

“Hey,” Hugo starts - probably sensing the increasing awkward, somewhat sexual, tension. “Want to come back to mine? The night’s still young”

Without even sparing any time for thought, the answer is, of course, yes.

“Okay, mine it is” Hugo turns the key in the ignition and the car roars to life. 

The car’s interior is clad with leather, it’s dark but it shines with that distinct and unmistakable sheen that was seen one too many times on your body during the 80’s. 

As the streetlights pass through the small window, you turn to glance at Hugo, he’s concentrated on the road. The lights illuminate his face and catch in his deep eyes. The light grazes his sharp cheekbones and his hair shines. He looks like a goddamn angel.

‘He really is careful’ you think to yourself; a smile grows on your face. You can’t help but smile when you’re with him. ‘I feel so safe with you’ you imagine telling him - it is the truth after all.

He glances to the side, your eyes connect only for a mere second - it feels like an eternity. You turn away and stare into the streetlights, they pass one by one - you’re tired, but there’s no place you’d rather be than with him.

“We’re here.” Hugo exclaims.

‘Shit, was I asleep?’ You curse at yourself ‘I bet I was ugly sleeping - Did I fucking dribble? Real fucking attractive.’ 

You try to act natural. You unplug the seatbelt and get out of the car. A cold breeze hits your skin and you can see your breath clouding up in front of your eyes.  
“I’m just glad I only live down the street otherwise I’d freeze to death out here.” You joke, as it is the only way to escape your genuine fear of a death-by-hypothermia crisis from developing - It really is very cold. 

“Heads up!” Hugo throws you the keys, “I’ve got to get some books I’ve got to mark out the trunk, get inside!”

You walk briskly down the path and scramble to find the right key. His keys are all labelled, ‘I guess he’s gotta be organised - he is a teacher after all.’ You draw a conclusion. You fumble around and find a green key aptly named “front door” 

You hear the trunk door slam in the distance.

You go to put the key in the door but your hands are shaking violently now from the cold causing you to miss the keyhole - maybe if you just- maybe if- almost-

You hear the faint foot steps behind you.

You start to panic now, ‘he’s gonna think you’re stupid, he’s gonna think you couldn’t find the key, he’s gonna think you can’t READ, HE’S A TEACHER DAMNIT HE CAN’T DATE SOMEONE WHO CAN’T READ”

The faint pat of cardboard on the porch.

‘GODDAMN IT MAN. PUT. THE. KEY. IN. THE-’

A warmth hits your hand, it’s Hugo.

‘Shit’

“Hey” You feel his warm breath on your neck as he leans over you to guide your hand to the door. “Let’s get you inside” The door clicks.

You find yourself in what seems to be a lounge, it’s similar to yours - except a lot cleaner - and more furbished - also the ceiling is taller - so not really like yours at all. You’ve never stepped into his house, not properly, only really to -

“Why don’t you go get warm downstairs, I’ll be there in a minute.”

\- His mancave. 

‘I wonder why we only ever go there, I guess now he has actually shown that side of him to someone - I guess - after all this time, it’s special to him. Anyone can sit in his house but as far as I know, downstairs - it’s only me.’ A smile forms on your face. ‘Only me’

You walk one foot in front of the other as your feel your way down the stairs and into the darkness. You feel the wall to the left for the light switch. Bingo. The light flashes on, it’s dim but not dim enough to hide the blaring colours of the wrestling posters that cover every inch of the walls. 

You sit on the furthest cushion on the couch, the coffee table in front of you sports a set of wrestling coasters and a stack of wwe magazines, which he clearly has a subscription to.

Your attention is drawn to the door as Hugo enters the room. He’s beaming as his arms are full with… Mugs? And a blanket? 

He hands you the? Tea? It’s not regular tea, it smells fruity. He didn’t even ask you what you liked, but he looks so sure of himself. It’s as if knows you’ll like it. 

‘I mean, he does have good taste in wine and cheese, hopefully it extends to tea’ you think to yourself as you take the hot beverage into your (still) cold hands.

Air hits your face as he unravels the blanket and proceeds to toss it gently over your shoulders. He smiles and sits down beside you. ‘This is nice, he’s so... Caring’ You’ve waited so long to be looked after, for someone to care for your well-being. 

“So, if you were a wrestler, what would your persona be?” You ask Hugo, who is staring into his drink.

“J.D.Slamminger, my forum name. I gotta represent my literary roots. My costume would be a tweed coat and my finishing move would be “A Catcher in the Eye,” where I poke my opponent’s eye out and call them a phony.” Hugo threads these words together effortlessly, as if heavily rehearsed. “I’ve given it a lot of thought. What about you?”

“Bomb Clancy,” you quickly reply, you haven’t given it a lot of thought, or any thought for that. “I’d come out in a bomber jacket, aviator sunglasses and a navy cap-” You pause. Hugo seems amused. “My finishing move is the Hunt for the Red Shocktober, where I accuse the other wrestler of being a communist and defeat them with… A decades-long proxy war - Sorry, I’m just now realising I don’t know any real wrestling moves.”

Hugo’s eyes gleam, like a predator when they see prey, before you can ask what he’s thinking he begins. “You know… I could teach you some.”

You smirk. You now understand the look. “I’m game.”

Hugo bolts up from his seat and offers his hand. You decline. 

“I think I can handle it” You begin to challenge him already. 

You square up in a clear space between the coffee table and the door. Out of harm’s way - sort of - as your impending doom now becomes desperately apparent to you. You make your best “come get it” face, playing off the fear. ‘Pokerface, man, P.O.K.E.R.F.A.C.E.’ You chant to yourself for encouragement.

“I’ll go easy on you.” Hugo reassures you, clearly sensing your fear. Can’t be having that!

“Go easy on Bomb Clancy? No chance.” and in the moments between the words “go” and “chance” leaving your mouth you’ve already hit the floor. Hugo wraps his legs around you and squeezes. ‘Shit.’

“This is a figure four leg lock,” Hugo announces, clearly proud of himself “If I were to apply full pressure right now, you’d be in extreme pain” 

‘I’m already in extreme pain - FUCK’

He effortlessly twists around again and grabs your arm. 

‘Good lord, he’s strong. Any movement on my end is useless.’

“- And this is an arm bar.” Hugo continues.

‘God, he’s smug.’

“You’re-” you struggle, “pretty good” You try to bring him down a peg.

“You can tap out anytime you like” He’s really not buying it, you should probably just-

“Not. A. Chance.” replies John Cena (apparently)

Hugo flips around one last time on top of you. He hooks his arm under your leg and presses his body down on your chest.

“And this,” his voice is soft now, in contrast to his body crushing your ribs, “is me pinning you.” 

Your faces are inches apart, you can’t tell whether you’re breathing heavily from the physical activity or because of… something else.

Before you know it, you find yourself leaning in to kiss Hugo. His moustache brushes your top lip before making contact with the soft lips hidden beneath. They brush past each other lightly as you feel your way into the perfect lock. You apply pressure but you break fairly quickly, anything would be quickly for you, you could have stayed there forever. You pull away to evaluate the situation. Hugo looks dazed, soft - angelic. You go to say something but he pulls you in again - ‘guess he liked it. 

He’s released his grip from you now, his arms are still strong but handle you with varying levels of care. His hands trail from your thighs, up your torso, linger on your chest for a second, before finding a place on either side of your face - fingers in hair, Hugo pulls away and lets out a laugh- almost a sigh of relief. 

He rests his forehead on yours, eyes locked. “I guess we both win.” He breaks the incredibly strong and ever-growing tension, possibly to gauge your feelings as he hardly gave you a chance before. 

“Guess so” You reply. Trying to not look flustered, even though his eyes are eating away at you. His eyes are like- are like pools. Deep, infinite. You want to sink into them, you want more, you need more. 

You reach your arms up and lightly caress the nape of his neck. He looks away and lets out a sigh. It’s not relief this time, it’s of pleasure. He looks back at you, eyes wild, beckoning you. You push your hands up through his hair and he loses it. He pushes his lips against yours with great force. You grip his hair and reciprocate the feeling. The mixture of rough and soft is complete ecstasy. He’s caring and yet this animal lives inside of him. He readjusts his position. He gets up onto his knees and plants one either side of your hips. His feet hook inside your legs and pry them apart. 

With you firmly disabled of any further possible movement of the lower body, it’s time for his hands to do their part. His hands find their way down your chest, then your torso and to your belt - except, they’re not going south just yet, they’ve got some exploring in the north first. He gently pushes your shirt up exposing your stomach and eventually your chest. He plants a kiss on your newly revealed skin, then another, then another, slowly working his way up to resume his previous position craning over your face. One hand gently circles your hip before scooping under the arch of your back. You’re vulnerable, his strong arm is holding you partially off the floor, placed so effortlessly on your bare back. You’re sensitive, this is so intense. And your dick, oh god, your dick is so fucking hard, you’ve never wanted anything more. 

He suddenly thrust his weight against you, tightening his grip on your torso, kissing you - hard. You feel his hard bulge graze yours. Fuck he’s so hard. FUCK. More. More than this. You pull his hair roughly causing him to break contact and meet your eyes once more.

You lean into his ear, releasing your grip. “I need you.”

He seems to understand what you’re implying. 

He stands over you for a second. He’s fucking loving this. Seeing you on the floor, defenseless. But this match isn’t over yet. He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you up. He pries your leg up to his hip and you catch his drift. You jump into his arms, legs around his waist. You steal a kiss. 

“Hold on, mi amor” He coos. You want to comment on how fucking sexy he sounds when he speaks Spanish but you keep quiet in fear of ruining the mood. He turns and lays you down on the coffee table, knocking most of the contents on the floor. So that’s how it is. 

His attention is drawn away from your face and down to the tight bulge located just below your belt. He kneels down and looks up at you with a smirk. You can’t take it anymore, you tilt your head back and give yourself to him. 

His hands open your belt with surgical precision, fluid and easy. He slips your button from out of it’s slot with one hand and unzips your zipper with the other. The pressure is released off of your dick and into the loose material of your underwear. 

Hugo slides your jeans off and gently folds them into a pile. The anticipation is killing you. He’s clearly doing this on purpose. He stands and makes sure you’re looking at him when he unzips his trousers. You’re presented with his great bulging cock. He doesn’t take his time with folding this time round, clearly even he has his limits. Instead he tosses them on the sofa and kneels down with great intent. He takes his hands and pries your legs wide apart before reaching up and pulling off your boxers. The material slides over it’s hard form. And finally, it’s out. Your dick is leaking and wet with pre-cum. 

The boxers only reach your ankles, no time to throw them anywhere, Hugo is too busy marvelling at your hard cock. He moves his hands to stroke the insides of your thighs before leaving them on your waist and continuing with his mouth. He plants several kisses each one getting closer to your- FUCK. 

He takes your balls into his mouth sucking as he does. You let out a moan. He seems pleased by your reaction as he then repeats the same again. You moan again. He’s got you all figured out. He could go on like this but he’s not that mean. He knows what you want. He drives his tongue up your shaft and then takes you into his mouth. He tongue swirls around your tip, you can do nothing but grip the table. Oh, there’s going to be marks after this. 

He pulls away and grabs your dick in his hand and pumps as he watches the pre-cum seep out. He licks at it gently, cleaning it up.

“Fuck,” You whimper, “Hugo… Please”

He knows it won’t be long until you cum, afterall he’s probably close too, but he seems to like to see you beg.

He grabs you by the waist and almost effortlessly flips you onto your front. Your hip bones hit the edge of the table - that’s gonna bruise tomorrow. 

The table was cold before but this is a new level of sensitive, your ass is exposed, bent over with your chest flat against the table. Hugo runs his hands down your sides and onto your ass cheeks, which he proceeds to grip causing you to inhale sharply. The next thing you feel is his wet cock teasing the entrance to your ass. You’re fooled into thinking he’s preparing you but then, without warning, he thrusts his cock into you and begins to pump in and out with varying speeds. He grips your cock and follows along with the rhythm of his hips.

“Joder…” Hugo jolts. “...fuck...” he’s picking up the pace “..dios mío..” He thrusts once, hard. Twice, a last - “¡JODER!” 

He cums inside you, it’s warm and your stomach tightens before he pulls out. You turn over onto your back to view this magnificent sight. He pumps his cock and few more times and cum pours out onto your stomach. 

Hugo lays on the table beside you and kisses your shoulder as he finishes you off. It doesn’t take much but soon you’ve come all over your stomach. God, what a mess.

You finally relax, you could sink through the table and into the floor. Most exercise you’ve had all year. 

You turn to face Hugo who is looking at you with wonder and stroking your hair. You weakly lift your hand up to rest on his cheek. 

He kisses you on the forehead. “Let’s get cleaned up.”


	2. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heated evening's events of Hugo's third date, it's time to cool down with a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be short but it ended up being a full length chapter (oops!)
> 
> Thank you to all of the people who left positive feedback! To say thanks, here's a new chapter + a playlist to listen along with! These are songs I think Hugo would like but also songs he'd want to show you and that you'd listen to together!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/11171910630/playlist/3ZnnUsLPKDSTDYCqKDiNxR
> 
> Unfortunately there is no "smut", per se, in this chapter - just some light making out. This is because I don't want this fic to be pure smut (though I do love smut - I'm sure we all do.) but I want to capture different aspects of a relationship with Hugo! Having said that, expect more smut soon! ;)
> 
> As for the Spanish - I have a hispanic friend who is doing the translating for me but Spanish is complex, generally, but speaking in terms of dialects, the dialect may not be accurate to certain Hispanic regions of Latin America but it's the best I've got - so, apologies in advance!

Your eyes flutter in an attempt to avoid the water. Drops ricochet from your shoulders and steam rises to the ceiling, hitting your face in waves as it does so. Between blinks, flashes of white, seemingly infinite porcelain tiles can be seen, only interrupted by a singular shelf that supports several bottles of varying shapes.

‘This is a really good shower, I do appreciate a good shower.’ you think to yourself, absorbing the warmth. ‘Worst part of a shower is having to get out - not as bad as a bath though.’ Are you genuinely comparing washing methods right now? Yes, yes you are.

You turn to face the faucet, chin up, water hitting you full in the face. It’s almost like, you’re trying to block out a certain thoug-

‘HUGO LIKES ME’

\- There it is. Not only does he like you - you slept together - you’re in his shower. 

You begin to hum at the thought of him, ‘Oh man, oh man-’ you blush, ‘He’s so cute, and sweet and caring - oh! And Amanda likes him! (I think?)’ You reach for the shower gel and squeeze a ridiculous amount into your hand. ‘And Ernest must get lonely, right? Maybe Amanda will keep him out of trouble! Uh… Maybe Ernest... will... get Amanda into... trouble...? No, no!’ You slather the whole lot onto your body in an attempt to shake the thought. ‘Ernest is a good kid at heart, it’ll be okay.’ 

You turn to examine the shelf for the shampoo. The shelf is arranged in height order, you’d need some sort of coding system with the sheer amount of items displayed.

‘Holy shit, this man has A LOT of products. I’m surprised I found the shower gel let alone the shampoo.’

The first reads: “Sexy shine…” Yep. “...for your body.” Nope. Body lotion for toning muscles… Not that either… Ah! Shampoo! Oh wait, no, false alarm - It’s for facial hair.

‘Can’t a guy take a shower without having to browse the world’s largest bodily hygiene archive?’

“Hey...” There’s a knock on the door and you almost drop the bottle you had been carefully inspecting. “... You’ve been in there a while, are you okay?” It’s Hugo.

“Y- Yeah! I’m fine!” You attempt to sound unphased by the sudden interruption caused by your lover.

“Then what’re you doing in there? There won’t be any hot water left for me!” You can hear muffled laughter through the door. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry! Won’t be a minute!” You reply hastily, as you return to the shelf. ‘Come on, come on! It’s here somewhere!’

“Lost something?”

“HOLYFUCKINGSHIT” You almost slip on the floor but land in the arms of your lover. “WHEN- W- WHAT?” You splutter, flustered and struggling to find words. Although, your embarrassment only grows stronger as you realise he’s naked - he’s stark fucking naked and freaking beautiful. 

He laughs, “Sorry!”, holding his hands up in defense.

“You don’t seem very sorry!” You retort.

“I am! I am!” Hugo pleads, shielding his face as you playfully push his shoulder. 

“Who said you could be in here anyway?” You continue to interrogate him.

“It’s my house.” He says matter-of-factly. 

“It may be your property, but I’m not.” You bite back.

“Oh, I think we both know that’s a lie.” He raises his eyebrows. The bathroom light catches on the water that gently lay, caught, on his eyelashes. He’s not quite in the main stream of the shower. 

‘Cheeky bastard gets in my shower but doesn’t get in my shower.’ You seize your chance. 

“Hugo, you’ve got something on your-” You bring your hand up to his brow, above his forehead, round the back and- 

“Ah!” Hugo looks up at you in shock. He’s drenched. “Hijo de puta!” He mumbles in disbelief, “son of bitch!” he reiterates, chuckling.

He’s even more beautiful than usual - as if that was even possible. His beautiful deep skin is covered in a thin and gentle sheet of water and his hair, oh, his hair... It’s persistently wavy despite the water pouring over it - excluding the few hairs that are now draped across his eyes. You push the stray hairs delicately to the right and tuck them behind his ear. 

There they are. Those grey-green, wild grass, vast lakes of emotion. You can see right into his soul, or at least it feels as though that could be true.

“I’ve been meaning to say, you sound so sexy when you speak Spanish.” You confess.

Hugo’s eyes gleam as he stands up straight and proceeds to pull you in close, hand firm on your lower back. You can barely open your eyes due to what feels to you like gallons of water rushing towards them, but Hugo manages to maintain eye contact as with you as he grins.

“El queso manchego es el mejor.” Hugo purrs softly through the harsh thrashing of water-against-porcelain floor.

“And what was that?” You shoot him both a quizzical and unamused look. 

“I said,” He clears his throat, avoiding eye contact now. “You are my one and only love.”

“Hugo. I know you said something about cheese.” And at your words, he sniggers into his shoulder. 

“That’s it. I’m getting out.” You challenge, sliding past him to open the glass door. But, before you can do so, Hugo grabs you by the waist and pulls you back into him. His arms wrap around you from behind and he holds you in a warm, albeit wet, embrace. 

“Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, mi amor.”

You sigh into him. Those words… That tone... “You’re such a tease, you know that?” You admit as you turn to face him. 

“So are you.” 

His voice is low now - calm. He looks like he wants to say something, but before he can form a word, your lips are pressed up against his. You can feel everything all at once but at the same time it feels like nothing at all. The water, it rushes down both of your faces and meets where your lips do. It’s warm - but his cheeks are warmer. His face is radiating such warmth and heat, you can feel it against yours. You bring your hand up to his cheek as your curiosity grows. It really is warm, and soft, so very soft. His skin feels like fine silk as your fingers slide effortlessly down his neck. And, as you do, Hugo breaks the kiss, just for a second. He takes in a small gasp and the water splits between you. You feel it flood your mouth before going back in for more. 

Your body is pressed in close up against his. You didn’t exactly get the opportunity to explore his body before. 

You take these moments, these moments of nothing and of everything, these moments of peace with him, to trace every curve - every muscle on his body. You continue where you left off. Your hand dips down to his shoulder, dancing along his collarbone as it does so. You take a detour and wrap your hand around the back of his neck before swiftly dropping your hand into the arch of his back. There’s only one more place you can go now.

You pause for thought before completely disregarding said thought and going for the gold. Yeah, there it is. His ass is so fucking firm and rounded excluding-

“Hey!” Hugo breaks the kiss, “Who said you could touch my ass?”

You don’t reply. Instead, you just stare at him with determination with a twinge of hurt in your eyes, which of course, doesn’t last long as you reach back down and grab his ass as much grip as you can, considering the slippery conditions.

“You cheeky bitch!” He laughs in disbelief, as if he wasn’t expecting you to do that.

“Sorry,” you grin, “you just have such a nice ass.” 

“You’re still gonna pay for that.” Hugo smiles as he leans in to kiss you once more. One of his hands is firmly wrapped around your waist as if he was about to dip you as part of a dance routine. The other is resting on your chin, tilting it upwards to reach your lover’s lips. He handles you so gently yet so securely. It’s safe in his arms. 

This is heaven. Him, the water, wait - THE WATER. It’s-

“FUCK!” The water turns, in a matter of seconds, absolutely freezing cold.

“Guess that’s our cue.” Hugo laughs through the shock.

“I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO WASH MY HAIR! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” You force through clamped teeth.

“Yeah, yeah, come on.” Hugo leads you out of the shower. “I’ll get you a towel.” 

‘Fuck, it’s cold.’ You cuss internally.

Hugo renters the room with two soft purple towels and one white; wrapped around his waist. 

“Come here.” Hugo beckons as he throws one of the two towels at you. You pull the towel around your waist and secure it in place as you walk over to him.

He takes the other towel and carefully wipes the droplets from your face. He stops at your cheeks and holds you in his hands. 

Hugo beams down at you, saying nothing. He doesn’t need to, you know.


End file.
